fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SD064
Synopsis Yazmyne, Ethan, Jillian, and Cody come across the Cafe Cabin where they stop for some Moomoo Milk. However, Jillian is constantly lost in though as she begins to feel bad for herself due to her recent defeats but banishes those bad thoughts to think more about teaching her Pokemon new moves and showing off Plusle and Minun. Seeing her cousin lost in thought, Yazmyne volunteers Jillian and herself to help out with the neighboring Miltank Farm, which also have some Gogoat and Skiddo from the Kalos region. Ethan and Cody join with all of their Pokemon helping. Jillian is working at a snail's pace with her distractions. Yazmyne walks over to her and encourages Jillian to keep going with Contests. Yazmyne partially explains why she did not directly help Jillian prepare for the Solaceon Contest because some things a person has to learn on their own to grow, sharing her own stories of faltering on the appeal stage. Yazmyne admits that Jillian will soon need a shock back to life to reignite her spirit after being defeated, but while travelling with Ethan and Cody as well as a cute new Togepi, Yazmyne is certain Jillian will get her shock back to life. Yazmyne says her "shock" was after her Staryu was forcibly evolved and she went on a battling rampage, which helped her let go of all of her anger and self-loathing that eventually got her an Eevee that has since evolved into the Espeon she is now. Jillian is more inspired to keep trying and begins working more happily and more productively. '' ''At the end of the day, Yazmyne believes it's time to separate from Ethan and her friends, though she does not entirely know exactly where she's going. But before she leaves, everyone takes note of the acorn from on Ethan's Grotle's back which had been growing for some time. Ethan's dex registers that in times of good training and good health Grotle will produce berries and acorns. The produce on Grotle's back attracts A Kricketot, Starly, Sentret, and two Swablu. Everyone finds it absolutely adorable and Grotle likes the attention though Togepi gets jealous of the other Pokemon and wants to get on Grotle's back too. Yazmyne walks up to Grotle and inspects the wild Pokemon to every's wonder. One of the Swablu sees Yazmyne and offers her an acorn. Seeing this, Yazmyne pulls out an Ultra Ball and captures the Swablu, much to everyone's surprise. Yazmyne light brags that she finally found herself something "new." Everyone shares a laugh and Yazmyne departs to continue her journey. Ethan and Cody talk about Yazmyne's funny capture. Jillian, though, is left even more insecure. She says that Yazmyne wanted to find something new and she did in an instant while she has to train for a long time to find herself something new. Ethan says that they'll be training together then and it does not matter if Jillian has to wait a long time because it will be much more awesome when she finally finds what she's looking for. Jillian thinks about Yazmyne's words to her earlier and begins walking with a little more confidence. Major Events *Yazmyne captures a Swablu *Yazmyne leaves Ethan and his friends Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Waitresses *Customers Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Shinx (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Swablu (Yazmyne's) *Grotle (Ethan's) *Kricketune (Ethan's) *Machop (Ethan's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Monferno (Jillian's) *Plusle (Jillian's) *Minun (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Staravia (Cody's) *Zangoose *Miltank (multiple) *Skiddo (three) *Gogoat (two) Category:Episodes Category:Sinnoh Dreams